Soul Eater: Chronicles Of The Damned
by phychozak
Summary: This story takes place after the defeat of the Kishin Asura, but with his defeat and his madness dispersing a new threat emerges from the ashes of the nightmares. Will this new threat destroy everything the D.W.M.A. stands for? Or will a new force rise against this deadly and destructive evil?
1. Chapter 1: A Prologue in Paradise?

****DISCLAIMER PLEASE READ****

In no way shape or form is this book designed to get more profit by exploiting the original series, I own nothing of the soul eater franchise and in doing so demonstrates that this is purely a fan-fiction story which does not fully line up with the story of the original series. If you have watched the anime or read the manga, you will notice that I changed the back story just a little a little way into the book. I'm sorry for that but in order for certain characters to be described as I wanted them in my story I had to change the story a tad. Sorry, I still hope you enjoy this :). This also has one small element on a game called "Bulletstorm". "Final Echo" is the name of an elite task for under the direct command of a general in the game. I have also used the name of an anime for a weapon one of the characters use in this fan fiction ("Witchblade"). All rights belong to their respective owners. I own nothing of this story besides the original material used in this fan fiction. _**thanks for reading and enjoy.**_

**Specia****l**** thanks:**** to Inhumane Side** u/3443478/Inhumane-Side Sorry borrowing how you set up the couples in your "My Accident Lead To Another" fanfiction.

* * *

It was a happy day in Death City, there was snow everywhere, it was ridiculously cold and the children played through the streets, having snow ball fights and making snow angels. In the hills you could see children and teens sledging and snowboarding down the various slopes and descents. It was clear that the city was once again at peace: just in time for Christmas. Since the Kishins defeat twenty years ago, everyday has been getting easier and more peaceful in Death City, it was rather abundantly clear that the world was at peace once more. As this was all happening Kim and Death The Kid (A.K.A. Kid) were walking through the streets dodging the various ambushes from random kids on the sides of the street. As the two walked and waded, sometimes even swam, through the intense snow, they talked about something they heard from within the Academy.

"So, Lord De... I mean Kid?" said Kim concerned, "Did you hear that rumor going around the academy?" Kim is just your average thirty-five year old, kind-hearted, Kishin hunting academy teacher with a few tricks up her sleeve. She may have a rather sexy exterior with her short pink hair, innocent twenty-five year old-looking face, curved figure and just below average height. She normally wears a black knee-length skirt with; a white blouse, black tie, black tights and sometimes black glasses - which only adds to her adorableness. Her skirt has the emblem of the school on the left side of it and "D.W.M.A."on the right side, both at the bottom. The tie also had the emblem of the school in the centre of the tie at the bottom of it. However it was clearly too cold for that outfit, so she is wearing light blue jeans, black tank top, grey jumper, a baby blue ski jacket and black and green high-top shoes. You may think with such an appearance she that she was like a typical innocent high school teacher. However this is one chick you wouldn't want to mess with, her power far surpasses most of the academy members in her unit and is always up to the challenge of hunting for Kishin souls and does so with great ease.

"Seriously, you have to get used to that and no I haven't..." Kid responded curiously "What is it?" Death the Kid however, is almost the opposite of Kim. A thirty-nine year old badass with a charming sense of humor, impeccable formal dress and has a slight obsession with symmetry. He was wearing his usual tuxedo with a baggy black trench coat which was symmetrically creased on each side.

"Well..." Kim continued. "The rumor is that a new demon sword has revealed in the desert wastelands to the west of here, it is said that he can use magic and has such a powerful weapon that it can split time and space at will, even use magic to get the upper hand in battle."  
Kid looked back in astonishment. "What kind of hallucinations are people having to end up with these rumors. It's just too incredible!" after Kid said this he thought to himself "But if it's true... it will be one tough badass."

* * *

All of a sudden, a deep and strong voice came from a rooftop above them! "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" he said.  
Kim looked up in admiration, "It's James!" She exclaimed. upon first glance, James appears to be like any other ranger, however when you look closely at his tags, they don't glimmer in the light, these are only given to those of high rank or covert operation teams like the SAS. His squad was known as Final Echo and was given the hardest of all the missions. Its his squad that handled, organised and successfully executed extreme assaults on heavily defended and fortified positions, as well as extreme suicide missions that no one else could even believe was possible. Seriously, this guy is by the books, hardcore and old testament. Justice served with blood and bullets. He is a natural-born leader and the leader of Final Echo - Death City's elite task force. He has whole closets full of camouflage gear for every environment and the attitude of a true specialist ranger, heart of stone which shows compassion when necessary. His arctic camouflage almost blended perfectly in the snow on the roof he sat on. His tags hung from his neck without motion like a corpse hanging from a noose. His left leg hung relaxed from the roof top, yet didn't swing in the wind, he also rested his right foot on the drain which surrounded the roof. His boots were as white as the snow around him and looked old yet well maintained. His hair was a dark brown, almost black, which was medium length and was held out the way of his young-looking face by his by his special operations winter beret. On his left ear hung a Bluetooth communications device which had a scanner and display screen which would go over his left eye when deployed. On both sides of his chest were pistol holsters, of which both held a Beretta Px4 Storm SUB-Compact special operations self-defense fire arm each. "We all know that only witches and elemental spirits can only use magic and seriously, there isn't anything that can split space and time. It's just impossible." He began to drop from the roof and landed next to Kid. As he looked up he gave a smirk towards him and lifted his beret slightly to show part of a white stripe across his hair just like Kid's.

* * *

"Hey Dad, how you been?" He asked as he winked at him. "Did you miss me?" he continued.

"As a matter of fact I didn't, I rather enjoyed the peace and quiet." Kid said sarcastically with a smile on his face. Jamie looked back irritated as a joke. "Come here kiddo!" Kid said happily. "Of course I missed you, you dumb ass!" He said as they embraced.

"Welcome back James how you been?" Kim asked happily.

"I'm good thanks Miss what about you, you been holding up okay?" Said James as him and Kid stopped hugging.

"I'm great, we all have been great since the destruction of the Kishin's madness." Kim responded ecstatically.

"Glad to hear that!" James responded with a huge grin on his face.

"How did the assault on dragon keep go?" Kim asked curiously.

"It sucked! I couldn't get a single one of them dragons to like so I couldn't even bring one home!" James answered frustrated. "There was an awesome black one too that had powers over black magic, it looked so cool!" James continued.

At this point Kid butted in and asked "Was your mission a success then Captain Frost?"

James looked back at his dad. "Always business with you isn't it dad?" James responded. "Nice to see some things don't change. Anyway, yes the assault was a success. We accomplished our goal and took the keep. We are using it as a forward base of operations, I have a platoon of men there waiting for your orders sir." He then answered in the professional tone of which he addresses his troops.

Kid looked at him with an appreciative smile. "Well done Captain. Order your men to stay frosty and await further instruction. When you have done that, you can take a break to chill and get a coffee or something." His voice grew from a professional officer to a concerning father with every word he spoke.  
James smiled his tone adopted a more relaxed and happier approach as he said "Yes sir! You wanna grab one with me dad?" Kid responded with "Sure, you coming Kim?"

Kim looked a little sad and said "unfortunately, I have an errand to run. Sorry I'll join you guys another time!"  
James looked towards her and said "Alright then, it was good to see you."  
At this point his guns woke up and reverted to human form. "Finlay, we can relax." Said a soft male voice. A slightly harsher female voice shortly followed.

"Are you kidding me, all you have done since we finished the mission was sleep you idiot!" She exclaimed as her voice grew loader into a shout she hit the male across the head.

"Ahh!" He exclaimed in response, "That hurt you know!"

"Alix! Nathan! Enough!" Shouted James with a strong and stern tone. "You two have the rest of the day off. Join us if you like?"

"No thanks Jay', its "Father, Son time. You two have fun." Alix replied back while Nathan clasped his hands behind his head.

When they turned around, Nathan shouted back "Later cap'! Call us if you need us!" As they said this she set off for their house near the D.W.M.A.

With that, James and Kid went towards El Chupra Cabra's for a smooth coffee to warm themselves up, and Kim ran towards the academy to run her errand.

When James and Kid reached El Chupra Cabra's they sat at the table closest to the counter. "So, what coffee you want son?" Kid asked.

"I'll have a Man-Size Cappuccino." James responded happily, as he reached for his wallet.

"Don't worry about the cost, it's on me" Kid said gleefully to James "And I think i will have just a Caramel Macchiato, you get all that?" Kid then asked the waitress.

"Better make that two!" said the voice of a woman at the door...

* * *

Thanks for reading guys :D

First proper try at this so sorry if I got a few details wrong

I'll hopefully have chapter two sorted soon :)

Thanks again guys I hope you enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2: A Mission to the Wastelands

"Hey Mom!" shouted James.

"Hey Jay', when did you get back in town?" the woman asked. "Not long ago actually." replied James.

"Ah my dearest Maka. how are you today?" Kid inquired.

Maka looked back as her gaze and tone both sharpened. "And when was you going to tell me our son was back in town!?" Maka Harshly questioned. "Oh well, never mind. So how did your mission go?" She asked compassionately.

"It went well thanks mum!" James responded happily. It was then that the maid had returned with the requested drinks.

"One Man-Sized Cappuccino, and two Caramel Macchiatos, that'll be six pound seventy please." The maid requested. "Thank you!" she said gleefully with a bright chirpy grin as kid gave her the requested fee.

Kid looked back at her and said "Not a problem." with a charming smile. He then looked back at Maka and James. He then adopted a serious tone , "I need to head out of Death City, I need you two to look after the place while I'm gone."

"Why?" Questioned Maka. "Our Son just got back from his mission and your just going to leave now!?"

"I heard a rumor..." Kid continued. "And I need to check it."

"Kid!" Maka snapped. "I swear. If..."

"It's Okay mum..." James interrupted. "How long will you be Commander?"

"If the rumor is false, then I should be back in three to five days..." Kid responded.

"And if its true sir?" James inquired.

"If everything about the rumor is true..." Kid's voice shriveled into a pale, quivering fear. "I might not be coming back at all..." He continued sounding sad and regretful. He then brightened up trying to bury the fear "Don't worry" He then said happily. "I won't be going alone!"

"Damn Straight!" Maka interrupted. "You will have Spartoi with you!" She continued while she had her left eye closed cheekily.

"Thank you Maka, I appreciate it." Kid then said happily with a convincing smile. "But lets finish the coffee first babe." some time and a few nostalgic conversations later, they reemerge from Chupra Cabra's. "Well that was fun, we should do that again!" Kid said eagerly.

"Sure!" James responded enthusiastically. "How about when you get back from the wastelands?" James then suggested.

"Sounds good to me kiddo!" Maka replied. And so the said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Kid and Maka went to assemble Spartoi and then go to the desert wastelands to the west of death city, and James to the Death Weapon and Meister Academy or more specifically the Death Room, Death City's main control room. From here, he would be able to see everything around the world that he wanted to see. He could do so through "Death's mirror" and will be using it to watch his mother's and father's mission.

As he walked back towards the academy, all he could think of was how difficult it was to watch his parents walk away on a dangerous mission. He struggled with each step as he wadded through his feelings of uselessness which consumed him relentlessly and monstrously. Each step he took gradually weighed against him as though the ground gripped and clung to his boots. After he walked away for a while he began to cheer up, he remembered who he was worrying about! He began thinking to himself, "They will be fine, After all it is Spartoi going in." As he thought this, a smile crept onto his face and he decided to go back to his house to work on his tactical equipment instead.

* * *

While James was walking towards his house, Maka and Kid met up with Spartoi, the elite teachers unit, at the Armory to the west of the city. Waiting for them was Black Star, Tsubaki, Soul, Liz and Patty. "Hey you two!" said Tsubaki cheerfully. "We haven't gotten together like this for a while have we?" She joyfully questioned full of nostalgia.

Soul then answered "Yeah, tell me about it! I think the last time was at the BBQ at Stein's house about two years ago!"

"I remember that! That was celebrating Black Star finally made a move on Tsubaki! haha" said Liz tripping over her words with laughter.

Kid then cut in and said "I remember how bad Soul got at that party!"

Patty then joined in "You weren't in any better shape kid! haha!"

Maka the finally joined the conversation "Hey, we all couldn't walk after that party, lets leave it at that!"

After everyone had finished laughing of he past party. They started focusing on the upcoming mission. the armory they met up at is the most western part of the city and was full of old armor and weapons from when demon weapons didn't exist.

Kid explained the rumor he heard earlier. "I know it's not my style to go half cocked on a rumor like this but we can't ignore it if there is a chance for it to be true. We have to go and check it out!"

The rest of the group seemed to be in favor of the decision, gathered their equipment and got into their weapon and meister pairs. For the purpose of traveling Soul, Maka, Black Star and Tsubaki traveled on Soul's bike and Kid, Liz and Patty took the Beelzebub. After they got their supplies together, they set off on their journey west.

* * *

After a long and Laborious journey, the group finally reached some form of ruined city. After Soul parked up his bike, the group split off into their weapon and meister pairs to search the large and desecrated area. Maka and Soul, went to check the outskirts of the city, Black Star and Tsubaki searched the city center and Kid, Liz and Patty searched the air around the city for any trace of travel around the area. After an extensive three hour search, they decided it would be best to use the city as a base camp but continue searching for now in the near by areas. When the day started winding down to an end, our hero's decided to call it a day and pick up the search tomorrow. For now they would sit around a camp fire and remember the good times in their youth and all the fun recent times around the roaring camp fire in front of them. As they talked Maka and Tsubaki cooked up some food using the fires warm glow to help keep the group toasty. After the food was consumed and the conversations finished the group decided to get a sound sleep with their special someone. Kid has Maka, Soul has Liz, Tsubaki has Black star and Patty has her origami giraffe she made during the conversations which were being exchanged and they all slept soundly.

* * *

All of a sudden, Kid woke up from a nightmare. He looked at his illuminated watch. "Ten to five AM." He said to himself groaning and falling back on his pillow as he felt his laziness attempt to hold him in the bed with Maka. He couldn't get back to sleep now, "I might as well go onto watch duty." Kid thought to himself as he struggled his way out of ht make shift bed of clothes and sleeping bags. When he got dressed in his "Simple clothes", found a elevated position near the camp with a good view of the surrounding area and he began reflecting upon his feelings as he often did when something confused him or put him on edge. "What the hell was that nightmare about?" He asked himself, desperate for an answer. "Well the easiest way to find out is to try and remember the dream bit-by-bit." He continued." So he began going back through what he could remember. In his mind he first saw darkness. Then he was running. He couldn't figure out why. As he ran, gang starting coming into vision in a cluster. They were laid on the ground. As he got closer he realized they were bleeding. Then he saw Maka. Cut down by a beast in the black, eyes as red as the crimson that jumped from Maka's wound. As she fell her eyes began to turn red with madness. Suddenly, he was stabbed through the chest by a black scythe. Under it was a hand and the wrist the blade was attached to. It pierced his soul. as he closed his eyes he tried to focus on his attacker to no avail. Kid re-opened his eyes with a fearful shudder. Kid then tried to make sense of it. At first he tried to figure out the monster which was screaming in his head. The only connection he had was that it attacked Maka. He then heard Maka groaning at the camp while trying to get comfy. "I can always rely on her beautiful face and perfectly symmetrical ash blonde hair." As he spoke these words his tone changed and then he realized. The attacker in his dream had symmetrical ash-blonde hair. Did he dream of the attack that happened when Maka lost her sanity and was kicked out of the city? or was it a sign of something to come.

* * *

Eight AM and everyone is refreshed and raring to go except for kid who didn't sleep at all, he was still on edge about his dream and an odd presence he couldn't quite figure out or track was out there. "KIDDY!" Maka shouted playfully up. Kid panicked at the sound of her voice and jumped a little. When he looked down towards the camp Maka shouted "Come get breakfast Kiddy!" she softly ordered.

"Alright, I'll be down in a minute!" He responded and walked down to the camp site.

"Kid, you look like crap dude, you get any sleep last night?" Black Star questioned concerned but still rather bluntly.

"No Black Star i didn't get a lot of sleep, but thanks for asking."

Maka swung round to look straight at him. her emerald orbs meeting his golden ones. Her face went from one of tiredness to concern. Maka had felt that Kid was off when they started this mission. But it was confirmed when the sun rose over the small building and splashed some light and Kid's almost lifeless face. His eyes were shifting quick from one place to another and never staying still. "Whats wrong honey?" Questioned a worried and quite frightened Maka.

kid explained his dream in detail and the message he may have uncovered.

Soul looked in interest and concern, he once had similar circumstances. "Have you ever had any contact with black blood? I once had nightmares from the black blood." Soul questioned shortly after Kid finished explaining.

Kid looked intrigued at Soul's question."It is possible." Kid thought looking back on previous fights when they resonated using black blood, yet remained skeptical. "That is a good question soul but, its been quite some time since you mastered the use of black blood. So it's not very likely." Kid's face descended into deep concentration. "I sense something is out there..." The Gang's face re-lit with curiosity. "It's so... Dark, like it was darkness itself."

Maka jumped in realization. "I feel it now." She said concerned. "Your right, but that's not all I'm sensing some witch energy in that wavelength. Do you think its possible that a witch could wield a demon sword?" She questioned as she opened her eyes.

Tsubaki found the wavelength, "I don't think it is." She responded. "It feels hollow, besides a witch with a wavelength this strong would have soul protect on."

"You're right." Said Soul. "We have dealt with plenty of witches in the past, I know the feel of a witch and that's not enough element energy to be attached to a witch."

Liz then butted in. "Regardless, we should check it out." She said.

"Your right." Kid agreed

"YAHOO!" Blackstar finally exclaimed explosively. "It's about time i get to show how much of a star I am!" he continued to scream at the top of his lungs.

"It probably won't be very cool, searching through the sands for hours at a time" He said as he changed into his weapon form.

"I'm with you on that one." Said patty as she and her sister changed into their weapon form.

"Come-on guys, think of it this way." Tsubaki interrupted softly. "The quicker we get this done, the quicker we go home." She continued happily.

"Sounds good to me!" Kid agreed.

* * *

Thanks for reading guys :D

If there is anything wrong or that you thought could improve this story then i will gladly accept your constructive criticism

I'll hopefully have chapter three sorted soon :)

Thanks again guys I hope you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3: The Demons Split Personality

"We will meet back here in five hours, if you run into the demon sword do not engage it. Raise you power level and make us aware of your position so we can support you." commanded kid sternly. "Everyone okay with that?" He then questioned.

"I'm cool with that." Said Blackstar confidently. "As long as I can show this demon sword how much of a star I am! Yahoo!" He exclaimed in anticipation.

"Then let's get to work!" Said Maka calmly.

When everyone was ready, they split up into teams and searched the area. Maka used her soul perception to try and find the wavelength of the demon sword, Kid used his Beelzebub to get an aerial advantage over the demon sword and Blackstar, naturally, didn't have a tactic. He just rush in with speed and his loud mouth to try and get his attention.

It didn't take Maka a long time to pick up the demon swords wavelength and when she did began moving in that direction. It was only after ten minutes of running in the desert that she realized that she had been heading south west towards Medusa's old laboratory and her hideout. A level of tension began running through her mind as she got closer and closer. Eventually the feeling of residual madness from the demon sword was almost crushing. Maka's thoughts began troubling her.

"What's wrong Maka?" Soul asked calmly. A Familiar feeling was also running through Soul's mind and was bothering him too.

"I keep feeling Kishin souls out there." Maka Responded. "I'm only getting sparks but then they flicker and a then cut down. What's up with you anyway? your soul keeps flickering." She asked Compassionately.

"I can feel the demon sword using the black blood." Responded Soul as he placed his left hand on the scar in his chest which had faded slightly over time. "At the moment, the blood is in control of him but i can't sense any resistance." He continued concerned.

"Maybe he mastered it like you did." Maka suggested in speculation.

"I don't know, either way, we better check it out" Soul responded. As the progressed towards the demon sword they began hearing the screams on the souls that were being slain. When they got to the battlefield, they sore a huge cluster of kishin souls. "Wow, there must be over fifty souls here." Soul said amazed. "Is the demon sword really this powerful?" He asked, shocked at the concept of it's potential.

"It seems that he would be." Maka agreed. "We have to find him!" She said worried for the safety of any civilians in the area.

Suddenly, a shadow passed over them. "Maka! Behind you!" Soul shouted.

Maka swung round a guarded high to block a potential attack. Shortly after a large metallic sound came from the staff of Maka's scythe. The momentum of the attack forced Maka back and into the air. When she regained her balance and landed she focused on her attacker. "That was close, thanks soul. I owe you one. Maka said appreciatively as she held up her guard towards her attacker.

"Don't mention it" said soul in his cool and calm tone.

"Your stronger than the others..." The attacker stated calmly. "Are you a mercenary too or are you different?" He asked politely.

"I'm a teacher at the Death Weapon and Meister Academy, I am scythe meister Maka Albarn." She stated. "Who are you?" she asked him calmly.

"I don't who I am or where I am from." He stated with a touch of sadness in his voice. His hair long brown greasy hair draped in front of his young face and it swayed in the wind which passed by. His clothes were tattered and ruined as if they were rags given to an experimental subject. His top was a dull grey without sleeves with cuts, creases and large amounts of black stains across it. His feet were bare, baking against the burning sands. The trouser legs were uneven too. the right leg was mostly in one piece but the left leg was cut down to three quarters of its length and had a similar number of tears and black stains which descended down his grey trousers like tears. Wounds were dotted around his body which had previously leaked black blood onto his bruised body and arms.

"Maka" said Soul concerned. "He fits the description. Do you think he is the Demon Sword?"

"Demon sword?" the attacker asked, interrupting the conversation. As he said this he looked up towards them. Shortly after, he started to clutch his weapon in pain. The grip slowly tightening till his hand began to bleed.

"Yes." Responded Maka Responded. "A Demon Sword is a soul a weapon which attaches itself to a host soul to survive. A Demon Sword appears to souls who are over hunted and frightened or traumatized by something. Are you the Demon sword?" Maka explained and questioned carefully.

Suddenly, he rose his hands and began clutching his head. It became quickly apparent that he was going through agonizing pain. He started having flashbacks of a woman in a lab coat talking to men about a demon sword. Then a conversation between that woman and himself. From that conversation he remembered on sentence in particular. "You are the Demon Sword, and I want to help you wield it." Said the woman in his flashback.

Shortly after the flashback ended along and his pain slowly began to fade. Maka had begun to take pity on him and lowered her guard. "He is just like Crona." She said to herself softly and sadly.

"That's right." The attacker said as he rose. You could still hear the pain from his flashbacks in his voice. "That's what she used to call me." He continued. "When I was her experiment." As he said this he began to look up towards Maka. He moved his hair to one side with his left hand, pulling it gently to the left of him and resting it so he could see them clearly. "You are from the Academy, Right? If so can you please help me?" He asked tearfully. "I don't want to hurt anyone anymore!" He screamed as he collapsed in tears. As he cried black tears rained onto the golden sand. Just when Maka began to approach him with words of comfort, his sobs transformed slowly into a murderous and psychotic. "Truly pathetic isn't he?" He questioned violently. "Asking for help from a complete stranger. Ha!" He exclaimed as he stumbled to his feet. "Now which one of you should I kill first?" He questioned to himself. He looked towards Maka and Soul. Maka put her guard up. "Should I kill the weapon first to make the wielder defenseless, or the meister first to make the weapon useless? decisions, decisions." He to himself as he tilted his head to the left slightly and slowly. The blade in his right hand began to darken till only a black silhouette remained. It then shattered into shards of the night sky and ascended heavenly through the clouds. He then open his hand slightly and then clenched as if he was grabbing something in thin air. As his hand closed, a new weapon started to form from a black silhouette. When the color began to flood the weapon, it took the form of an axe.

"That's clearly no ordinary weapon Maka, be careful." Said Soul observantly.

"I know." Acknowledged Maka. "If he hit me this far back with a small sword, who knows what that axe can do!"

"Well I don't fancy finding out." Responded Soul. "So lets end this quick."

"Right!" Agreed Maka calmly. "Demon Sword I am Maka Albarn, I have come to question you and bring you to the academy" She continued confidently as she swung her scythe round her body. "I am prepared to take your soul if you resist!" She said harshly as she stopped her scythe facing him.

He stood still and smiled as he leveled his head. "You sound so confident..." He said murderously. He then vanished as Maka blinked. Maka then felt that someone was behind her. "For someone so slow." He continued.

Maka looked back and jumped forward. "How the hell did he get behind me so quickly!?" She exclaimed in confusion.

The Demon Sword wielder then leaped towards Maka, gripping his axe with both hands, he swung for Maka. She blocked, just in time. "Maka! Behind you again!" Soul screamed. There wasn't enough time.

The Demon Sword wielder planted a strong kick to the middle of Maka's spine. She was launched into the air. The Demon Sword wielder reverse somersaulted to level himself out. He landed and then Jumped above Maka. He grabbed her face and descended quickly to the ground. They hit the ground. The impact left a large crater in the sand. The Demon Sword somersaulted out of the raining sand and dirt while Maka was left impaled in the crater. "Still think you can bring me in with force?" He questioned aggressively. "Your insolence will cost you your life if your not careful Maka Albarn. Don't underestimate me." He commanded harshly. Maka then rose to her feet, using her scythe as a support. She stood panting, black blood slowly flowed from her nose. "Well, well, well. Someone else with black blood. That's a surprise." He said happily. "This might actually be a challenge. Lets see how strong you blood is!" He continued with a psychotic smile on his face. He rushed forward. He swung and swung with relentless force and destruction. She blocked each hit as it came. This combo ended with a strong horizontal swing aimed for her neck. She blocked that too, but barely. The flung her across the desert! When she got control of her momentum. She dash forward on the offensive. She only managed to try five attacks before he Jumped backwards to dodge her fifth. While he was in air, a second axe appeared in his left hand. "Let's see how you like this!" He shouted as he began to swing both axes down simultaneously. Maka managed the block both axes with the staff of the scythe, but the Demon Swords momentum made the rest of his body swing towards her.

As he swung he readied himself to kick Maka in the stomach. "Maka you have move now!" Warned Soul.

The demon sword wielder kicked Maka's Stomach with both legs. Maka screamed in pain. The Demon Sword wielder then used the momentum of his kick to roll backwards out of the way. Maka stumbled back a few steps "I can't..." Said Maka struggling breath. "Can't keep going like this"

"We have to get Kid and Blackstar here." Soul demanded softly.

"They are too far away. We will have to use soul resonance" Responded Maka finally regaining her breath.

"I'm with you." Agreed soul

Maka begun to swing the scythe round to begin matching their soul wavelengths. Then they shouted "Let's go, Soul Resonance!" As those fatal words were said their two wavelengths became one. They began to scream.

Kid and Blackstar suddenly felt Maka and soul'd power level increase. "Maka!" They both said simultaneously. They turn around quickly and race to Maka's location.

"Kid!" shouted Liz concerned. "Whats going on out there!" She continued in exclamation.

"Maka has engaged the Demon Sword!" Kid shouted. "Maka. Please be alright." He then thought to himself.

"How dare Maka try and steal the spotlight from me!" Blackstar shouted.

"Well you better go take it back from her Blackstar!" Responded Tsubaki.

"Dammit, dammit, DAMMIT!" shouted Blackstar and he rushed to reclaim his spotlight.

"Hang in there Maka." Said Tsubaki calmly and collectively. "We're coming."

* * *

Thanks guys it means a lot that you have took the time to read this

let me know what you think of it

if you have thoughts, reviews or suggestions please message me and let me know

sorry it takes so long to post a new chapter, i sometimes have trouble putting my ideas into words

thanks again ladies and gents cya next chapter


	4. Chapter 4: Maka's Fearful Brawl?

Maka and Soul both scream to increase the power of their resonance. "Let's keep going!" Shouted soul. "We need to keep the Genie hunter through multiple hits!"

"Okay!" responded Maka.

The demon sword wielder watched as Maka's and Soul's wavelengths began to intertwine and become one, he almost looked in disgust. "So that is the scream of a soul resonance?" he asked intimidatingly. As he said this the Genie hunter formed from Soul's soul blade. "I will show you a real scream." He said in a dark, cold tone. His soul then began to come into Maka's vision. "Demon Art! Scream Resonance!" He then began to growl and his soul expanded rapidly. The growl became louder and higher until it became a scream you would expect to hear in metal. The scream reached its peak. Cracks formed in the stone around them. The sand beneath them became glass and then shattered into the air around them. Then, without warning, the scream's pitch dropped rapidly and stopped soon after.

When it dropped a shock wave was released from his soul. It was strong. suddenly a cracking sound came from Soul. "What!?" Shouted Maka confused. A crack had formed in the Genie hunter. "Soul are you ok!?" demanded Maka.

A few moments past. The crack began to mend itself. "I'm fine Maka!" Said Soul aggressively. "If he can crack the Genie Hunter with just his scream and a shock wave he must be tough. Be on your guard."

"Yeah." acknowledged Maka. "I was thinking the.." Maka hesitated.

"Whats wrong Maka?" Said Soul concerned.

"His eyes." She said. "I've seen them before. But where?"

"Hey you're right." Said Soul in agreement and confusion.

"Oh, you like my eyes?" the demon sword wielder asked. "I always thought they were monstrous. Oh well to each their own right?" Let me fill in the blanks. I am the son of both a Witch and a Kishin."

"Arachne and Asura?" Asked Soul, puzzled by the odd match-up.

His eyes glowed read, filled to the brim with madness, with the pupils of a beast with Arachne's, white spider web pattern on them. "Enough!" The demon sword wielder demanded. "I've grown weary of this conversation. It's time we ended this." With this, he rushed forward catching Maka off guard and sweeping at her legs, throwing her off balance. She made a quick recovery and swung her scythe upwards towards the demon sword wielder. He summoned forth the Witchblade and blocked with it. He looked up and gloated "You will need to strike harder than.." he looked down at his sword. It was being corroded by the Genie Hunter! He jumped back, avoiding further damage to his sword. "That's impressive. An attack the erases all evil? how original." He added sarcastically. "It won't be enough to break my blades!" and shouted harshly.

"What makes you so sure!?" Maka demanded confidently and defiantly.

"If I can crack it." He growled chillingly. A looked of shock struck Maka's face. "Then I'm sure I can break your scythe!" He screamed as he lunged forward once again. forming the axes mid swing, the darkness flaking away as the axes made contact with the scythe. They scrapped and brawled for what felt like hours, shards of both blade and energy began to litter the desert, covering the once golden landscape with shards of dark silver and radiant indigo reflecting from the glass forming sands below as it all glimmered in the light of the sun set. Then, Souls blade shattered! the demon sword wielder fallowed with a sharp and quick kick to Maka's face throwing her back and loosening her grip on Soul as he fell free from Maka's hands.

Maka stumbled to her feet. "That all you got?" She asked expecting more. She looked over and saw Soul incapacitated on the sands in his vulnerable human form. "Looks like it's up to me." Maka thought to herself.

The demon sword wielder walked in front of her breaking her vision to soul. "Don't worry I'm not going to kill him." He said calmly. "At least not yet." He continued with a psychotic grin tilting his head to one side and liking his blade. "Let's see what you've got without scythy boy over there." He said aggressively as he once again rushed Maka.

Black scythe blades formed on her arms extending to just past her hands and blocked both axes with precision. "And you thought i was helpless without my weapon partner" Maka beckoned as she pushed back the demon sword wielder.

"I'll be sure to have that engraved on your tombstone when your blades break." He said as he once again continued the relentless assault on the stranded D.W.M.A teacher. The clashing of blades, pounding of fists and shattering of metal raged on for a grueling ten minutes.

Kid and Blackstar wear finally within earshot of the fight. "I hear them!" They both screamed and raced to find her.

"Wait." contemplated Kid concerned. "Maka isn't resonating with Soul come to think about it I haven't felt his presence for the past ten minutes." As Kid said this a feeling of sadness and helplessness flooded Liz's thoughts.

As a look of shock began to grow on her face, Liz's looked across to her. Tears began to flood in her eyes. "Kid you have to go faster!" Patty shouted.

"Got it!" kid agreed. "C'mon beelzebub, GO!" He shouted as the board began to accelerate.

Patty looked back at Liz who was on the verge of a breakdown. "Hey!" Patty said to her. She looked up in shock her site blurred from her tears. "He's gunna be fine." Patty said compassionately. "So dry your eyes, remember who your worrying about." She continued joyfully.

Liz wiped her tears away. "Thanks Sis'." She said recovering her voice from sadness. "You're right!" she continued happily. "He is a death scythe after all!"

Kid over heard the conversation and smiled. The smile then changed into a serious expression on concern. "Soul." He thought to himself. "Don't you dare make Patty a liar!"

"They're close Blackstar." Said Tsubaki. "But I don't..."

"Don't say it." Blackstar interrupted. "Just tell me how close."

"At this pace roughly ten minutes " Tsubaki responded.

"That means I need to go faster!" Shouted Blackstar. "After all, nothing takes ten minutes for me the great Blackstar! YAHOOO!" He screamed as his running accelerated.

The combat raged on for Maka and the demon sword wielder as both of their wavelengths begin to drop in power.

Maka had started to go on the offensive. She began to push the demon sword wielder back occasionally sweeping at his legs and using the scythes blades on her wrist to first block and then swing in for a strike. Eventually, the demon sword wielder found some grip and had a strong black against what was going to be a finishing move from Maka. He looked up and with a grin, he said. "My turn!" He pushed her back and swung for key gaps in her defense with almost bone shattering force. He suddenly jumped back, through both axes towards her upper body. She ducked and dodged both, then she noticed him sliding to take out her legs, she jumped and avoided that too then he stopped, swung round and stood up. she was a sitting duck in the air. A thunderous growl came from behind her "SOUL FORCE!" He bellowed thrusting his arms into her spine and explosion of electricity ravaged the nearby sand, spreading through the shards of mirrored sunlight creating supercharged spider web pattern of lightning around them which felt like and eternity of pain in a moment which felt like it lasted a life time.

She fell to the ground coughing and struggling to move, trying desperately to get away from the monstrous force of nature that stood over her, shrouding her in a shadow of fear and hopelessness. It was over. she struggled to her feet and tried to run away. The demon sword wielder leaped over Maka and landed in front of her facing her with stern eyes and a blade raised high to to clouds ready to fall like a guillotine upon her broken body.

* * *

hey guys hope you like cliff hangers ;)

thanks for reading this.

im looking for some feedback on this cause its the first time trying to narrate a battle scene so i wanna know if a did a good job

if you have any suggestions or feedback of any sort message me on this site or message me directly on facebook . ?ref=tn_tnmn

thanks again and stay frosty guys cya round


	5. Chapter 5: A Name to the Sword?

Maka stood helpless as the Demon Sword wielder raised his blade, ready to end Maka's life. "What is he?" She questioned herself. "Is he even human still?" Her face became ravaged became ravaged by fear. "He isn't anything like Crona." She said allowed without realizing as a tear crept from her saddened emerald eyes.

She fell to her knees as she began to lose consciousness. A feeling of shock came over the Demon Sword wielder with that sentence "Crona?" He said nervously. He dropped his weapon as a black tear fell from his now visible purple eyes. He rushed down to his knees and gripped her jacket. "YOU KNOW CRONA!?" He screamed shaking her awake.

"Yeah?" She said struggling to get words out. "O-of course I know Crona. He is my friend." She almost had to force the words out at this point.

"So he is safe then." He acknowledged in relief, loosening his grip of Maka's jacket which was torn and ruined from the fight.

He then fully let her go as she dropped to the sands. He became more alert. "Someones here!" He said as he looked out for the incoming souls.

"Maka!" Screamed Blackstar.

"Blackstar above you!" shouted Tsubaki to Blackstar.

The Demon Sword wielder was falling towards them at an incredible speed. Blackstar stopped and stepped back. The force of the fall rushed the sand beneath them upwards, blocking Blackstar's vision. An Axe then emerged through the sand. It glimmered and shined as it rushed for Blackstar's mid-section. Blackstar jumped back to evade it. Before he knew what happened, a curved line of sand rose up which led behind Blackstar. Another glimmering blade rushed Blackstar this time rising upwards for his neck. He managed to block it with the chain of Tsubaki's Kusarigama form but the momentum launched the blue haired worrier flying. Blackstar was shocked yet remained composed. He then saw a rising curve in the sand as a glimmering sword rushed round it. "He can predict my fall before even I can!" Blackstar shouted. "This guy is good, but not good enough!" He bellowed towards the silhouette. He used the momentum he gained from the attack he blocked. "Tsubaki, Enchanted Sword mode" Blackstar commanded calmly.

"Right!" responded Tsubaki. "Be careful, He is strong" She said worried about Blackstar's safety.

"Relax." Blackstar said calmly. "I got this." He continued happily. He then steadied himself and swung downwards towards the Demon Sword wielder. He blocked it with almost supernatural precision. Then Blackstar caught a glimpse of the Demon Sword wielder's eyes. They were Beast like and Glowed red with madness which was broken up with a snow-white spider web pattern. The shock loosened Blackstar's grip on Tsubaki.

"Blackstar focus!" Tsubaki screamed, feeling the handle of her sword slip though his fingers. Sensing this, The Demon Sword wielder pushed back as Blackstar re-gripped the handle of his sword. The Demon Sword wielder unleashed a flurry of attacks at Blackstar's weak, each strike getting stronger. Out of nowhere a second sword appeared in his other hand as a black silhouette which tore away to Blackstar's face as he guarded its first attack revealing a dark and shiny blade.

With this block, Blackstar regained his balance and composure. "Got you now you Bastard!" Screamed Blackstar as he lunged for an attack after breaking the Demon Sword wielder's guard. The Demon Sword wielder quickly dodged left and went for Blackstar's throat. Tsubaki's blade shattered as he guarded against the attack which injured his right arm and knocked him to the ground. Tsubaki reverted to her human form with a scream clutching her now broken left arm, coughing blood as she glided through the air. "TSUBAKI!" He screamed as he rushed to catch her as she fell. "Tsubaki, talk to me. Come on. Say something!" He continued worried and angry.

"I'll be fine." She struggled to say while smiling back at Blackstar. "It's just a flesh wound." They watched as he released his blades. They turned into black silhouettes and then shattered into shards of darkness which then faded as they fell in the flickering sunset. The Demon Sword wielder looked towards the fading sunset waiting for the last team to arrive.

"Kid!" Shouted Liz. "Tsubaki's wavelength!"

"I know!" Kid shouted worried for her safety. "We have to hurry!" The Demon Sword wielder had spotted the oblivious reaper and summoned forth a swarm of heat-seeking Shuriken. He activated four. One for each of Beelzebub's wheel shadows. He let them fly. True to their name, the Shuriken tracked and hunted down the reaper. "I hear a slicing sound" thought Kid cautiously to himself. "But where?" One of the Shuriken got too close too quickly. Kid noticed them and began evading the would be killing blades. He then spotted the Demon Sword wielder.

"There he is!" Shouted Liz. Liz then saw Maka and Soul. They were both incapacitated from their fight. Tears began welling up inside of her. As she clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. "We have to take him out quick Kid. We have no idea what this guy is capable of and I don't want to find out!"

"You got it!" Kid responded calmly. "Don't worry, we will get them all home safe. I promise." Kid said compassionately.

"You think it will be that easy!?" Demanded the Demon Sword wielder as he activated the rest of the swarm. All the Shuriken shacked and vibrated as they hovered above him. His voice then changed to his harsh growl and with a clear and dark voice all he said was. "Kill." As he launched the seeking Shuriken.

"Let's end this fast!" Shouted Kid.

"Let's go," they began in unison. "Soul resonance".

Their voices became rhythmic, like they had practiced it over a hundred. Although, they haven't before tried this while moving on Beelzebub. "Execution mode ready prepare to die." Kid said in a cold and stern tone.

"Resonance stable, noise level at 2.7%." Liz said concerned about the amount of noise.

"Black needle soul wavelength fully charged!" Said Patty happily.

"Preparing to fire feedback in four seconds. Three" Liz said as cold as Kid.

"Two" Patty Recalled.

"One!" Liz Responded.

"Ready to fire!" Said Patty happily.

Kid then jumped off of Beelzebub two get a better shot. When he landed he steadied himself and brought his weapon partners together. "Death Cannon" He then said cold and aggressively. A large bang came from his weapons as the mass of energy shot out all at once as the Shuriken were closing in.

"Hmph" said the Demon Sword wielder as he rose his left arm and lowered his right. "Blade wall!" He shouted. "What!?" He questioned as nothing happened. The cannon fire scored a direct hit, both shots to the chest of the Demon Sword wielder. He then lay flat on the sands, paralyzed from the cannon fire. his vision blurred as he begun to shake. The Shuriken that were following Kid lost their momentum and fell the sands around him.

Kid looked straight into the eyes of this monster and wondered why the Demon Sword wielder's ability didn't deploy when he used it. As kid walked towards him, the Demon Sword wielder's eyes began to change color from a glowing red to a deep purple. As he began questioning further while his curiosity grew for this abomination, a faint voice came from Kid's right. "D-Don't" It said.

Kid seemed shocked to hear it. "Maka!?" he asked looking over his right shoulder. He searched frantically for his love.

"O-Over here." She said.

"Oh thank god!" Kid exclaimed happily.

"Don't kill him." Asked Maka softly.

Kid wasn't even aware that Liz had changed to human form and went to Soul to see if he was okay, Patty then quickly followed so Kid didn't pass out due to a lack of symmetry. "Are you okay Maka?" He asked as he knelt beside Maka and gently held her hand. "Why would you want me to do that? He is clearly infected with madness and insanity?" He then questioned, puzzled by Maka's request. "He nearly killed you for god's sake!" He then stated furiously.

"I'll be fine thanks Kiddy hehe." She giggled. "And wasn't I infected with madness once? Besides, he hasn't consumed a single human soul, not even the Kishin eggs have been touched. He is just scared, wasn't Crona?" She asked softly. A smile crept onto Maka's face as she remembered all the fun times she had with Crona while he tried to fit in with life at the academy.

"Then what do you suggest Maka? I can't let him run free." Kid asked searching for an answer.

"Enroll him into the academy. Your dad let Crona in and gave him a chance to prove himself, and Crona was in worse shape than he is." Said Maka joyfully.

"Your serious?" Kid asked astonished by her answer. Then as he thought about it, he concluded that it would be the best way to watch him while training him to tame his madness. He began to smile "Okay Maka, we will get him enrolled the day after we get back." He said compassionately.

With that, the wounded were taken back to camp along with the Demon Sword wielder. As kid used Beelzebub to carry the Demon Sword wielder while helping Maka to walk across the wasteland. He noticed that the sleeping boy was wearing ID tags one pair of dull tags and one pair of shinning tags, each inscribed with different pieces of information, but nothing Kid could make out at the current time. After a long walk they all made it back safely and laid down while Kid, Liz and Patty administered first aid to the rest of the group. As Kid was tending to Maka's wounds, he couldn't help but notice that Maka was looking very concerned about something while she stared at the Demon Sword wielder, as he seemed to squirm and sweat in his sleep, like he was having a nightmare of some kind. When kid finished with Maka's wounds, she went over the boy to look after him, the Demon Sword wielder seemed to calm down a little while Maka was taking care of him. After a while of looking after wounds and sorting out food, the group began talking about their fights with the Demon Sword. Maka began by explaining her fight and the powers the Demon Sword displayed and added particular emphasis on his eyes and how they seem to show what kind of mood he is in. Kid shared his opinion on this too by explaining how the Demon Sword's eyes changed from red to purple when he was defeated and explained how the Demon Sword was defeated when his ability didn't deploy. They all pooled their curiosity and tried to solve the mystery of the Demon Sword's powers. Eventually they all got tired and bored so they went to sleep. Maka checked the Demon Sword one last time before settling for the night. He seemed to sleep soundly and comfortably so she went to sleep with Kid. All seemed well for a time, the group slept well while the flames of the campfire flickered and crackled, spitting embers upon the moonlit sands.

The Demon Sword then woke up in a fit gripping a sleeping bag that wasn't there a moment ago. His heart pounded as he struggled to catch his breath. He then heard someone shiver in the cold. He looked around and spotted Tsubaki without a cover. So he took the sleeping bag that she left on him and placed it over Tsubaki. He then caught a glimpse of Kid's L.E.D. lit digital watch which had the D.W.M.A. logo on the bottom of the screen. The time display said that the time was five AM. Interestingly, the numbers on kid's watch were made of lots of small eights to prevent Kid from having his facial explosions of blood. The Demon Sword was slightly amused but the watch and took a walk to the tall building Kid stood watch on the night before and sat on the edge of the roof. He pushed his hair back and gazed out to the horizon hoping the light would come soon, he never liked the dark but he could never remember why. Suddenly a sharp deep voice came from behind him "You can't sleep either huh?" The Demon Sword jumped, startled by the sudden voice behind him. He looked back and saw soul walking up towards him from the stairs. "It's not cool but sometimes it just happens, why can't you sleep anyway?" Soul asked calmly with a sharp tone still staring off into the same horizon. The Demon Sword could help but look up in awe at the man who now stood over him, his eyes glimmered a radiant purple as the sun rose in the distance.

He then looked back towards the rising sun. "I don't know." The Demon Sword said almost puzzled by his own existence. "I've just always struggled to sleep ever since I was a kid." He continued looking down in sadness.

"You don't remember much do you?" Soul asked almost astonished by the amount he couldn't remember about even himself. Soul sat next to the Demon Sword and noticed his ID tags. "So whats with the tags bro? They gotta mean somethin' right?" Soul asked with a friendly smile on his face.

The Demon Sword looked down and was shocked to find them, like he never knew they were there. "I didn't even know I was wearing them to be honest with you." He said almost laughing in embarrassment. "They seem to be engraved. I wonder if they have my name on them." He said curiously.

Soul looked at the Demon Sword in amazement and sympathy. "You don't even know your own name?" He asked the Demon Sword, sympathy had all but filled Soul's voice.

"No..." The Demon Sword said sadly, crushed by his lack of memory. He began by looking at the dull pair of tags. One had a three digit number on it and the other had a name. "Zero two five. Karina Gorgon?" He said to himself puzzled. He looked towards Soul, dumbfounded by what seemed to be useless information.

Soul looked just as puzzled as the Demon Sword was. "Well that's a girls name so I don't think it's your name, what about the shiny ones?" Soul asked politely.

The Demon Sword dropped the dull tags while he started to analyse the shiny tags. Again they had the same amount of information, a three digit number and a name. "Zero two six. Kairon Gorgon". The Demon Sword then looked to soul a little more confident that it was his name.

"That sounds like a cool name, way cooler than Karina." He said as he began to laugh.

The Demon Sword laughed with Soul and then sat with a smile on his face. "Kairon." He said to himself. "Kairon Gorgon. It's nice to have a name." He continued happily with a black tear in his eye.

Soul couldn't help but smile for the Kairon. "Living without a name must be a living hell, especially for a Demon Sword." He thought to himself.

* * *

thanks for reading guys :D seriously it means a lot if you guys have read from the start and are still reading so thanks a lot.

if you have any feedback or any suggestions just drop me a message on either here or my Facebook "Zak Metalhead Ricketts.

thanks again guys I hope you are enjoying this cause I'm literally making it up as I go along XD.

I'm hopefully going to be starting chapter six very soon and will hopefully get it done by the end of this month :) cya next time :D.


End file.
